Darum liebe ich Dich
thumb|left|374px|Quelle: http://weheartit.comHallo ich bin´s mal wieder der Matti und nerve euch mit ner Story von mir. Diesmal wird es noch mal eine Faberry Story. Ich hab mal so was von keinem Plan aber ich denke es werden mir ein paar Sätze einfallen. Also wie immer viel Spass und wenn nicht, dann halt nicht :) Matti Status: Beendet A new Day is gekommen Sie schnarchte ein wenig, das passierte immer wenn sie abends zuvor ein Glas zuviel getrunken hatte. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und fand es sogar etwas lustig ihr dabei zuzusehen. Sie so neben mir liegen zu sehen war mithin das Schönste was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Am Anfang hatte ich mich dagegen gewehrt, ich konnte mich doch nicht in eine Frau verlieben. Und vor allem nicht in Rachel Berry. Aber alles verdrängen half nicht, ich fühlte was ich fühlte. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, immerhin war Rachel mit Finn zusammen gewesen und ich hatte gerade Sam wieder verlassen und da war ja auch noch Beth, quasi die Adoptivhalbschwester von Rachel. Ich weis noch wie ich Rachel das erste Mal auf der Toilette ganz spontan geküsst hatte. Ich war schreiend und heulend aus der Kabine gerannt und hatte monatelang nicht mit Rachel gesprochen. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte das sie unglücklich mit Finn gewesen währe und das dieser Kuss ihr gefallen hatte, wer weis eventuell währen wir schon länger zusammen. Aber das alles zählte nicht mehr, ich sah ihr beim schlafen zu und war glücklich und happy. Wie es damals rauskam und wir uns vor allen Augen auf dem Flur geküsst hatten war mir heiß und kalt geworden. Ich und Rachel waren ja zuvor "normale" Mädels gewesen aber es fühlte sich absolut richtig an und auch unsere Freunde waren alle happy darüber. Santana und Britney machten Luftsprünge vor Glück. Der Einzige der nicht glücklich war wahr Finn aber der zählte nicht. Er hatte Rachel betrogen, belogen und geschlagen. Er wusste ganz genau wenn er noch einmal an der Mc Kinley auftauchte würde er Ärger mit Puck, Sam und den anderen Jungs bekommen. Kurt hatte seit fast 7 Monaten nichts mehr von ihm gehört und dass war auch gut so. Ich musste es jetzt einfach tun, ich beugte mich hinüber und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Sofort kreuselte sich ihre Nase und sie schlug die Augen auf. " Guten Morgen Sonnenschein, na alles ok?" Ihre Augen leuchteten genauso wie damals als ich sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Ich strich ihr die paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen richtigen Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Hände um meinen Körper und erwiederte den Kuss. " Guten Morgen mein Liebling:" Rachel streckte sich danach erstmal und gähnte herrlichthumb|286px|Quelle: http://weheartit.com/ laut,. " Na Klasse, so hatte ich mir die Begrüssung echt net vorgestellt:" Ich legte mit Absicht etwas gespielte Verachtung in die Stimme. " Oh sorry Schatz, war nicht so gemeint, ich hatte nur so schön geträumt:" "Erzähl, was hast du den so tolles geträumt?" "Naja das ich mit einem weißen Kleid mit meiner grossen Liebe vor dem Traualtar stehe, einen Blumenstraus aus Rosen in der Hand und ich gerade gefragt werde ob ich die Frau werden will?!" " Aha und wer war der Bräutigam?" " Na Du, wer sonst?!" Ich schaute Rachel lange und intensiv in die Augen. " D-du hast geträumt das wir heiraten?" " Ja Quinn, klar. Du bist das beste was mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe Dich und möchte Dich nie verlieren. Da ist es doch normal das man so was träumt. Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein." " Ok, ich verstehe."............."Oh du Dummerle, ich will jetzt noch nicht heiraten, lass uns erst mal die High School fertig machen und unsere Zukunft in die Wege leiten. Aber irgendwann möchte ich mit der Frau die ich liebe vor demt Traualtar stehen und ich hoffe du auch!" Mir blieb die Luft weg, Rachel schaffte es immer wieder mich zu überraschen, das war einer der Gründe warum ich mich in sie verliebt hatte. Mit ihr wurde es nie langweilig. " Komm schon du Schlafmütze, wir müssen so langsam raus und in die Schule." Rachel wälzte sich aus dem Bett und streckte mir frech die Zunge raus als sie aufstand. Das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich jagte ihr nach ins Badezimmer und kitzelte sie durch bis sie lachend vor dem grossen Spiegel zusammenklappte." Siehste, das passiert wenn man mir die Zunge herausstreckt." Rachel sah mich mit zugekniffenen Augen an und ich wusste was jetzt kommen musste, .....jetzt war ich diejenige die sich vor Lachen krümmte. Ich hob die Hände über meinen Kopf um zu signalisieren das ich aufgab.(Der Zensur zum Opfer gefallener Teil, es geht natürlich um das böse böse "Liebe machen zwischen zwei Menschen) zu liebkosen. Wir küssten uns zärtlich und lange. Die Welt um uns herum verschwamm, es war nichts mehr wichtig, nur wir beide. "Quinn, Quinn !!! Hey, aufstehen" Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Rachel die mich etwas gespielt wütend anschaute. "Würde die werte Dame es mal in Betracht ziehen ihren wunderschönen Hintern aus dem Bett zu bewegen denn das staatliche Bildungssystem verlangt nach uns.!" Ich richtete mich auch und rieb mir den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen. "Rachel, ich hatte so einen schönen Traum von Dir und mir und dann musst du mich aufwecken, das ist eigentlich Folter. Bekomme ich wenigstens eine Entschädigung?" Rachel lächelte schräg, verdrehte die Augen um sich dann zu mir aufs Bett zu knieen und mir einen wunderbaren Kuss zu geben. "So, nachdem die Dame das bekommen hat was sie wollte, können wir dann?!" "Jawohl Frau Feldwebel, ich mache mich nur noch schnell frisch." Keine 15 Minuten später saßen wir mit zwei "Coffee to go " Bechern im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zur Schule. Als ich Rachel so beim Fahren zuschaute wusste ich genau...... .......darum liebe ich Dich Rachel Berry! So dieser OS ist hier zu Ende. Ich weis es war nichts besonderes aber ich hoffe es hat denen gefallen der ihn gelesen haben. Bis demnächst an dieser Stelle euer MATTI. :) Nachtrag: Ich entschuldige mich für das Verstümmeln der Geschichte aber leider wird man dazu gezwungen da ansonsten schlimme Konsequenzen zu fürchten sind. Den lieben Chefs von Wikia möchte ich hiermit sagen das ich mehr als zutiefst enttäuscht bin, eine Plattform für freie Meinungsäusserung so zu beschneiden und zu reklementieren finde ich mehr als traurig und auch schade dass man eine grosse Chance vergibt. Aber ich werde mich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen an alle eure Vorschriften halten und selbstverständlich es nicht wagen kritische Worte zu äussern da man ja , wie wohl schon öfters vorgekommen, erwarten muss ohne sinnvolle Begründung gelöscht, gespeert oder schlimmeres zu werden. Live is for living and living is free. Oder anderst gesagt: Die Gedanken sind frei.....!!!! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory